The Making Of A Man
by christibabe
Summary: While reading the story Daddy I Said No by Margaret and Melissa, I got the idea for this story. Joe Morelli is the main character and although Stephanie is here to, it isn't a Cupcake story. There is a Babe presence though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J. E. belong to J. E. All other characters are a figment of my imagination and any resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental. **

___While reading a story co-authored by Margaret and Melissa,__I read part of a chapter that started me thinking. So thank you Margaret and Melissa for helping me come up with the basic idea. This story has a lot of Joe Morelli in it, but the story is not a Cupcake. If you aren't a Joe fan you may not like the story. There is a Babe presence in the story though. _

**Warning: **_Violent subject matter._

Chapter 1: The Sins of The Past

I looked down into the living room from my vantage point on the stairs. I heard him come in and I knew he was drunk. My mom was sitting on the sofa and I watched as he stormed in and demanded she fix him a meal. Mom got up but he said she wasn't moving fast enough and he hit her. She fell back against the sofa, crying out in pain from the blow. I raced down the stairs to help her but before I could reach her he turned on me and started hitting and kicking and punching me. It was all I could do to draw breath into my lungs. The pain was unbearable but I tried not to make a sound. If I did it would only get worse because he would say I was being a sissy. I did my best to block it out and waited till he finished. It seemed like hours later that mom was covering my body with hers and sobbing. I vaguely heard her saying, "Please don't die Joey. Please don't die."

I don't remember anything after that until I open my eyes to see the sun shining through the window. Mom is there by my bed, sitting in a chair with her head resting on my bed. She's sleeping, or at least I hope she's just sleeping. This isn't the first time this has happened and I'm sure it won't be the last. I wonder why we stay, but the last time I asked mom that question she had such a look of fear in her eyes that it made me feel funny inside. I wondered what would happen once I started kindergarten next year. I vaguely remember dad beating on Anthony a couple years ago before he started school. Then once Anthony started school, dad turned his fists to me. I got a funny feeling inside when I thought about dad turning his fists on my 1 year old sister Mary. I couldn't let him do that. She wouldn't be able to handle it. I had some time to plan. I had to find a way of making sure he never hurt Mary in the same way he had hurt Anthony and myself.

It was nearly three weeks before I was totally healed. I stayed in the house as much as I could. I didn't want mom to have to deal with all the gossip. That didn't keep the worst of them away though. They showed up at the door wanting to come in and talk. They heard loud noises and just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Sure they did. They just wanted the scoop on what had happened so they could spread it all over town. I made sure to stay in my room so mom wouldn't have to answer their questions.

It was a couple days later when grandma Bella came to visit. Dad was home in time for supper and he was extra polite in front of grandma Bella. I wondered about that and when she'd left I asked mom about it. Mom said that dad was afraid of his mother. Said she had the ability to put the eye on people. It gave me an idea. I suggested mom ask grandma Bella to come live with us. Grandma was always saying she hated not seeing us as much as she wanted, and I thought she would be able to protect Mary. Mom gave me a sad look and said she was sorry she couldn't do more to protect me. I shook my head and told her I could take care of myself. I just wanted to make sure Mary was protected because I would be starting school next year and didn't want dad hurting her. Mom agreed and gave grandma a call.

Grandma Bella was all moved in a couple days later. I think she'd known the last time she was there what dad had been doing. Things started changing after that. Dad still drank, but on those numerous occasions he didn't come home until he was sober. He was sporadic in our lives, and as far as I was concerned, that wasn't a bad thing. There are all kinds of abuse though. I didn't learn till years later how far reaching my dad's forms of abuse were. My name is Joseph Anthony Morelli and this is my life.

Although the beatings stopped once grandma Bella moved in with us, the taunts and bullying only got worse. He always made sure grandma was nowhere around when he did that. He'd tell me I wasn't a man because I hadn't fingered a girl yet and how all girls liked it rough. He said any man worth anything would nail his girl young and let the whole world know about it. Over and over I'd hear the same things. I knew he was feeding Anthony the same lines. He always had beer around and kept trying to get us to drink with him. I never touched the stuff, but Anthony did. It got to the point where Anthony couldn't get through a day without drinking. Dad was making him into a copy of himself.

About the time I turned 8, dad started telling Anthony it was time for him to finally finger his first girl. Dad had the girl already picked out. 6 year old Stephanie Plum. My heart dropped. I couldn't let that happen. Steph was a cute little girl with lots of spirit, and I didn't want my brother taking anything from her, because I knew Anthony liked being rough with girls. He had already gotten drunk a few times and slapped around the hookers dad would take us to see. I knew I had to work fast so I made my plans and two days later I led Steph to my dad's garage to show her a new game.

Stephanie was a bright, beautiful little girl with a curious nature. She was at an age where she was curious about her own body as well as mine. I was as gentle as I could be, and made sure she got as much pleasure from what I was doing as possible. I fell a little in love with her that day. She got a little mad when after I got done; I wouldn't let her be the train. I shrugged and told her it didn't work that way. When I led her from the garage, dad was standing there with a pleased look on his face and told me he was proud of me. I felt sick at the thought he was proud of me. I looked at Stephanie and told her I'd see her partway home. I didn't want her getting hurt. Anthony gave her a look and went to step forward but my dad grabbed him and said she was mine. I'd branded her right. I prayed Steph hadn't heard, or if she did, that she wouldn't understand his meaning.

When I was in high school I met a beautiful girl named Terry Gilman. I started seeing her and we went steady throughout high school. I felt good about myself when I was with her. I really felt like I loved her. There was a lot of gossip. Everyone in the Burg was making comments about me screwing Terry, and what would Vito say when he found out. How no self-respecting man would have anything to do with her because she was mob through and through. As much as I hated to, I found myself breaking it off with her after graduation. I told her I was joining the navy and wanted to make something of myself when I got back. I told her I couldn't allow her family ties to interfere with my future. She just smiled sadly and told me she knew it was only a matter of time before it ended. She wished me a happy life.

It was ten years after the incident in the garage that I had my next run in with Steph. Anthony was talking about finding a girl to settle down with. He said something about Stephanie being a real looker and maybe he would give her a ride. I had in-listed in the navy and would be leaving shortly. I was down because I'd just broken up with Terry, and I was looking for a way to protect Stephanie from Anthony. I walked into the Tasty Pastry just before closing and she was working behind the counter. She looked so beautiful and I had all these feelings inside I didn't know how to deal with. I waited till she waited on her last customer and locked the door so no one else would enter.

Stephanie grinned and said, "Thanks. Can you switch the sign to off too so no one else tries to come in?"

I grin at her and do as she asks. I walk over to the counter and ask if I can get a chocolate chip cannoli. She bags one up and I pay for it. I look into her eyes and my eyes darken with a sudden bolt of desire. Her eyes widen and I can see I'm having an effect on her. I lean close and her cheeks get red and her breathing gets choppy like she's out of breath. I capture her mouth with mine and let all my passion loose. I know she's a virgin and that excites me more. She's out of her depth. My passion enfolds her and she is unable to resist. I give her as much pleasure as she gives me. When it's over I'm ashamed that I let this happen here. She was a virgin and the least I owed her was a room with a bed. She deserves better than I could ever give her. I figure the only thing I can give her now is my protection. I only know one way to do that. With one last glance at her, I dress and walk away, leaving her to clean up the mess. On my way out of town I make several stops. I hope this is enough to keep her out of Anthony's sights. They only thing left for me to do for her is to walk out of her life.


	2. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J. E. belong to J. E. All other characters are a figment of my imagination and any resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental. **

_While reading a story co-authored by Margaret and Melissa,__I read part of a chapter that started me thinking. So thank you Margaret and Melissa for helping me come up with the basic idea. This story has a lot of Joe Morelli in it, but the story is not a Cupcake. If you aren't a Joe fan you may not like the story. There is a Babe presence in the story though. _

_**14 years later, present day**_

Chapter 2: A Mother's Love

**Warning:** _Violent subject matter_

Angie Morelli's POV:

I sit here waiting for my precious Joey to wake up, praying God doesn't take him from me. I couldn't bear to lose my precious little boy. We'd come through so much together and to lose him now would be unbearable to me. I let my mind wander over those early years. The happiest day of my life was when I had my Joey. By then, I'd come to accept the life I was meant to live and I had actually wanted to have a child. I felt bad for the way I had treated Anthony and wanted a do over. Poor Anthony. He got it from both sides. A father who beat him and a mother who could barely stand to look at him. I knew it wasn't Anthony's fault what happened, but my only excuse was that I had been young then and didn't know any better.

My name is Angelina Marie Morelli and when I was 15 years old I had the misfortune to get trapped in a building alone with Anthony Joseph Morelli. I was considered quite a looker and had lots of boys interested in me. At least until that day. That day, Anthony changed my life forever. He was a big man, 6' 3" in height and weighing in at 230 pounds. Anthony was a handsome man at 23, and I had to admit I had flirted with him the way any 15 year old girl flirts when a handsome man looks their way. At first, it was kind of exciting being alone with him, knowing he was interested in me. I naively thought he just wanted to spend a few stolen moments with me before we went on our way. I enjoyed the kissing at first, but then when it went beyond what I was ready for, I started to protest. I didn't have a chance. He easily overpowered me; after all I am 5' 4" tall and weigh 110 pounds. Not much of a match for such a big man.

When he was finally done he sat up and pulled a bottle of whisky out of a brown bag and started drinking. I just wanted him to go away so I could dress and get out of there. I let out a whimper and he turned and looked at me again, his eyes going dark as he smiled that awful smile. I flinched as he crawled back on top of me and took me with such force I thought I was going to die. Then I thought if I died, at least I wouldn't have to live with what he was doing to me anymore. I wasn't so lucky. Three hours later I did manage to get into my clothes and make my way home. When my parents found out what had happened, my dad went looking for Anthony. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't to kill him. My dad insisted Anthony marry me in case I got pregnant.

So, at the tender age of 15, I married Anthony Joseph Morelli. Then my parents took me home with them and told Anthony if I wasn't pregnant they would have the marriage annulled. Too bad for me that I was indeed married. So I moved into Anthony's house with him and that was the beginning of my nightmare. When I gave birth to Anthony I didn't want anything to do with him. I knew it was wrong, but I put all the blame on him for my being tied to his father. I wasn't a very good mother. I was slow to respond when Anthony cried and I didn't like him touching me. When Anthony was 18 months, I finally realized the harm I was causing my child, but by then it was too late. Anthony no longer trusted me and wouldn't let me get close to him. Oh, I could physically touch him, but it was like he was gone. He wouldn't let his emotions come into play.

I thought if I had another baby, I would have another chance to make up for all my sins, so I stopped taking the birth control pills that my husband insisted I take and two months later I was pregnant. When I told Tony, which is what I called my husband, he was furious. He slapped me across the face and called me such awful names. Then he went out and got drunk. When he came back home, he made my first experience with him seem like a picnic compared with what he did to me that night. I ended up in the hospital and when my mom came to see me, I begged her to let me come home. She just looked at me and said I had made my bed and would now have to lie in it.

When I had Joey, I felt all the love that had been missing when Anthony was born. Why that was I didn't know, because both boys had the same father and Joey looked like a younger version of his father and brother. Still, I poured out all my love to Joey. Two weeks after I brought Joey home, Tony came home drunk again. He was in a really foul mood and when Joey cried he got angry. He stood up and went to hit Joey, but Anthony went over and protected his brother. Tony just transferred his anger to Anthony and hit him several times. I was too afraid to do anything. He'd never hit Anthony before and I was now afraid for Joey. Tony turned to me and started pushing me towards the bedroom. He told me if I wanted to make sure my brat was safe I could take care of it on my back. I went, and I let him do what he wanted.

When Joey was 6 weeks old and I could start taking the pill again, I got my prescription filled and was smiling when I walked into the house. Tony was home drunk and he wanted to know why I was happy. He went through the bags and found the pills. He smirked at me and said I wouldn't be needing them because since I had tricked him into having another child, he decided that from now on I could have as many babies as he could give me. He forced me back into the bedroom and that was the day my torture started in earnest.

I came back to the present to see my Joey lying still in his bed, still not moving and prayed again for God to let him wake up and be okay. I took his hand in mine and closed my eyes. I pictured the last time Tony had come home drunk and nearly killed Joey because he'd beaten him so badly. I had covered his body to protect him and started sobbing as I begged, "Please don't die Joey. Please don't die." I was lucky, he didn't die.

A few days later Tony's mother came to visit and I noticed Joey watching how his father was when she was around. A couple days later Joey came to me and asked why his dad acted different around his mom. I told him about his dad being afraid of the eye and Joey suggested we ask Bella to move in with us. He told me next year when he went to school, his dad might start hurting Mary and he couldn't let that happen because Mary wouldn't be able to take it like he could. My heart broke for my son that day. That he would know so much at such a young age. I agreed, but only for his sake.

Over the next few years, I watched my husband's effect on his sons change. When I saw Joey leading little Stephanie Plum out of the garage, I confronted him. He told me she was under his protection now and that Anthony wasn't going to get near her if he could help it. He said his dad was trying to get Anthony and Stephanie together and he didn't want her to have to deal with Anthony because he liked hurting girls. That protection lasted ten years. I'd noticed Anthony looking at Stephanie and knew there was going to be trouble. I knew Joey had in-listed and was afraid when he left, that Stephanie would be left to Anthony's mercy. I figured without Joey. I didn't approve of what he did to her reputation, but I had to admit he was effective in making sure Anthony would_ never_ be interested in her. I understood Joey's reasons for taking her virginity and writing about it with spray paint all over town. He was declaring she was off limits and still under his protection. If anyone chose not to listen, they would deal with him. I had no doubt he knew his advertising what had happened would anger Stephanie and she would not forgive him so quickly. I wondered if she ever understood he did it as the only way he knew how to protect her from something worse?

I was drawn from my memories by movement on the bed. I turned to look at Joey. His eyes opened and he sent me a weak smile. "Hey mom."

The tears poured from my eyes and I said, "Thank you God for answering my prayers."


	3. Burg Reactions Past & Present

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J. E. belong to J. E. All other characters are a figment of my imagination and any resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental. **

_While reading a story co-authored by Margaret and Melissa,__I read part of a chapter that started me thinking. So thank you Margaret and Melissa for helping me come up with the basic idea. This story has a lot of Joe Morelli in it, but the story is not a Cupcake. If you aren't a Joe fan you may not like the story. There is a Babe presence in the story though. _

**Warning:** _Violent subject matter_

(This chapter is more disjointed. It's intentionally choppy. There will be various viewpoints concerning everything from the incident with Angie at age 15 to present day. Although they will be in chronological order, they are just bits and pieces and only give glimpses through time.)

Chapter 3: Burg Reactions Past and Present

_Viewpoint of Angie Morelli's neighbor when she was 15:_

I can't believe that Angie, walking around dressed like that. She's just asking for trouble. No self-respecting girl wears their dresses at knee level. Any good girl wears their dresses and skirts at mid-calf length. That little hussy is just asking for it. You mark my words. I am raising my girls right. You won't see any of my girls running around town like sluts. I go into the kitchen and start supper, by the time my husband comes home I'll have a good meal on the table and the house will be spotless.

I've just finished vacuuming when I peek out the window and see Angie come sneaking home. She looks like she's been crying and her clothes are filthy and torn. My eyes narrow and I nod; I knew that girl would get it someday. Running around like some hussy slut. Served her right for dressing the way she did. My girls would never be seen in her condition.

_Conversation at the Cut & Curl:_

"Did you hear the latest?"

"No. What?"

"Mavis saw Angie creeping up to her house late one night and then her mom and dad got in the car with her and went and picked up Anthony Morelli."

"You don't say? Do you know why?"

"I heard from Penny Markowitz that she saw them going to see Father Patrick. Seems he married them. With Angie being only 15, you know what that means."

Everyone nodded.

_Viewpoint of Angie Morelli's neighbor when she moves in with Anthony:_

People now-a-days. How could someone let their teenage daughter get married at such a young age? Why I bet that girl isn't even 16 years old. How is she going to be someone's wife? She won't keep that stud's interest for long.

_A few months later:_

Ah. So that's why they got married. Can you imagine what her mother must be thinking? Poor woman. Having a daughter at that age having to get married because she's a slut.

_Still a few months later:_

What kind of mother is she to let that poor baby cry so much? I have half a mind to go over there and take that poor baby away from her. I smile as I think about my date later tonight with Anthony. Maybe once we get married, I'll convince him to bring his son with him. I always wanted to be a mommy, but my dead husband never could father children. I put the finishing touches on and I'm all ready to go meet Anthony. I head out to the car and arrive at our meeting spot 5 minutes early.

_5 hours later:_

I use my key to unlock the door and head into my house. I can barely move for the pain. My God I hurt. I see movement and see Anthony pulling up to his house. I watch as he heads inside his house and I think, that poor girl. I hear the shouts and then I know beyond a shadow of a doubt what that monster is doing. What he just got done doing to me. She must be a saint to stay with him like she does. Either that or just too young and scared to do anything else.

_Conversation at the Cut & Curl:_

"Have you heard the latest about Angie Morelli?"

"No, what did you hear?"

"I heard she lets that baby cry for hours on end. Not much of a mother if you ask me."

"What do you expect, letting teenagers have babies when they can't even take care of themselves."

_A Teacher's Viewpoint:_

What kind of mother lets her child act in such a way. That little boy is nothing but a monster the way he tries to hurt all the little girls. Well, if she won't do anything, I certainly intend to let him know it's not okay in my class.

_Conversation at the Cut & Curl:_

"Have you heard the latest about Angie Morelli?"

"I heard that boy of hers is a real terror. He got suspended for two weeks for beating up Jilly Morgan. Poor little thing had a broken arm and he did some unmentionable stuff down there if you know what I mean."

"I heard his dad teaches him about that in his garage. Takes the boy with him when he visits lady friends."

Everyone shook their heads.

_A Priests viewpoint:_

I married Angie and Anthony, even if it was against my better judgment. I knew it was necessary to give Angie's child a name in case she was pregnant. I'd asked for guidance and prayed she would be spared, but there were other plans for her. I just wish she would love her first child as she loves the other. They're both boys, how can she treat them so different?

_Same Teacher's viewpoint 3 years later:_

How can two boys be so different? Joe is nothing like his brother. He's a real joy to have in class. I hope I have a son just like him someday. I can't believe they have the same mother.

_Conversation at the Cut & Curl:_

"Did you hear what that Morelli boy did?"

"Which one?"

"Joe."

"What did he do?"

"He got that sweet little Stephanie Plum to go with him into his father's garage."

"No!"

"Yes. And when she came out her skirt was all messed up and her clothes were dirty like she'd rolled around on the floor."

"Her reputation is ruined now. And at such a young age too. Her poor mother. She must be so disappointed. I know Helen raised her better than this."

"Her only hope is that Joe decides to marry her when they get old enough."

"You're right of course."

Helen Plum's POV:

"How dare that Joseph Morelli take advantage of my little girl. If I had him in front of me right now I'd strangle the little brat."

My mother nodded, "I'd be helping you. There never was a Morelli worth anything."

"I've heard Anthony Sr. abuses his wife and boys, or he did before Bella moved in with them."

"It's the only good thing Bella's done in her life."

"What is it you have against her mom?"

"She had the hots for your dad and tried to get him away from me before we got married. She didn't have a prayer of that happening."

"I guess I should be thankful it wasn't Anthony who got hold of Stephanie. I've seen the way that boy looks at her."

Mom nodded. "I agree. I've heard he likes to hurt little girls too."

We both shuddered.

_Conversation at the Cut & Curl:_

"Have you heard about Joyce Barnhardt and Anthony Morelli?"

"No. What happened?"

"I heard Anthony was upset when Joe took Stephanie to their garage. Seems he wanted to take her there himself. Anyway, he got Joyce to go with him and I heard he did some nasty unmentionable stuff to her."

"That's it for her reputation. She'll always be the town slut now."

_Over the next few years, life goes on in the Burg. Gossip runs rampant about the Morelli's, the Barnhardt's, and the Plum's. When Joe is in high school, gossip also includes his high school sweetheart, Terry Grizzoli. The gossip turns to he will never marry her, she's damaged goods because her uncle is the mob. Those dishing out the gossip don't hold back, they are vicious in their goal to be the first with the latest news. Ten years after the incident between Stephanie and Joe in the Morelli's garage;_

_Conversation at the Cut & Curl:_

"Did you hear the latest?"

"No. What happened?"

"Joseph Morelli nailed Stephanie Plum on the floor of the Tasty Pastry."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Well she's truly ruined now. No self-respecting boy will have anything to do with her now. Her only chance is if he marries her when he comes back from the Navy. Till then she's damaged goods."

"I heard she's grounded for the next three months."

"I heard that too."

"I wonder what Helen is thinking about her daughters behavior?"

"She's thinking that if you old bats don't stop talking about her little girl she's going to wipe the pavement with you, that's what she's thinking."

"_Helen_! I didn't know you were in here."

"Now you know! Keep your mouths shut about my Stephanie or I'll take you all on. Stephanie is not ruined. She's a young girl who has her whole life ahead of her and if you biddies are too narrow minded to not know that then you are fools." Helen stands and walks to the door, turning to stare at everyone in the Cut & Curl. "I meant what I say. Leave my daughter alone or I'll take you all on and believe me, I won't care how bad I hurt you." With that she walked away. Not seeing the looks of fear and horror on each of the ladies faces.

_Conversation at the Cut & Curl:_

"Have you heard the latest?"

"No. What?"

"Stephanie Plum is living with Joe Morelli."

"No!"

"Yes."

_A few months later, same place:_

"Have you heard the latest?"

"No. What?"

"Stephanie Plum has been living with that Ranger guy in his building with all those hot guys."

"Really? You think they're all….you know?"

"Please, what do you think? After all she went with Joe Morelli when she was 6."

_Still a few months later:_

"Have you heard the latest?"

"No, what?"

"I heard Stephanie and Joe are quits for good and she's shacking up with that Ranger guy again."

"Poor Helen. What she must be going…."

_SWAT!_

"What was that for?"

"I warned you to leave my daughter alone. I told you to leave my daughter alone or I'll take you all on and believe me, I won't care how bad I hurt you. Did you listen to me? _No!_ Now you know. Anyone else have something to say about Stephanie?"

There was total silence. Helen Plum nodded and said, "Keep it that way. I also suggest you stop talking about Joe Morelli while you are at it. Angie Morelli is a friend and I'll make sure she knows all about your vindictiveness. And if I were you ladies, I wouldn't want to cross Bella Morelli."

Just then a voice asked from the door, "What's going on Helen."

Helen turned to see Angie and Bella Morelli in the doorway. Helen smiled, "Why hello Angie. I was just telling these old biddies to stop talking about Stephanie or I'd take them all on. I also told them to stop talking about Joe because I intended to speak with you and Bella about it."

Bella Morelli stepped forward and pointed to her eye and to each of the other women in the Cut & Curl. She spoke something in Italian and then smiled. Every one of the women in the Cut & Curl cried out in terror.


	4. The Story Continues

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J. E. belong to J. E. All other characters are a figment of my imagination and any resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental. **

_While reading a story co-authored by Margaret and Melissa,__I read part of a chapter that started me thinking. So thank you Margaret and Melissa for helping me come up with the basic idea. This story has a lot of Joe Morelli in it, but the story is not a Cupcake. If you aren't a Joe fan you may not like the story. There is a Babe presence in the story though. _

**Warning:** _Violent subject matter_

Chapter 4: The Story Continues

Joe's POV:

I knew when I left Trenton that I had no plans to contact Stephanie. Not then, and not when I got back home. I'd done the best I could to protect her and to get her to move on with her life without giving me too much thought. What I hadn't counted on was that I might have done too good a job at pissing her off. I got a clue as to just how pissed off she was when I returned to Trenton once I got out of the Navy. I was sitting outside Giovichinni's Meat Market when I saw her driving by in her dad's Buick. Suddenly she jumped the curb and ran right into me knocking me on my ass and breaking my leg.

After that I made sure to stay out of her way. I had made several decisions, and it was time I put them in motion. I entered the police academy and intended to have a life free from my father's legacy. I worked hard and made some good busts. I ran into Terry often in my work, especially when the police needed information from her uncle. I was the only cop he was willing to deal with. I think he knew how much I loved Terry, and that I would do my best to protect her. That was my only regret. I could never marry the woman I loved because I chose to be a cop, and her family was Mafia.

I lived for the times we worked together. Then I could be with her for real. For years it was enough. Then Terry started to notice how I'd watch the children playing and get a faraway look. She told me we needed to stop hurting each other and move on. She knew she couldn't give me the one thing I really wanted, a family. So when I finished my last assignment, we agreed to end it and move on. It hurt.

That was about the time that my life got fucked up when I was arrested for supposedly killing an unarmed man. I had no choice but to go FTA if I wanted to stay alive. I very much wanted to stay alive. I had no choice but to go into hiding. Who should Vinnie send after me? None other than Stephanie Plum. The only other girl I'd ever had feelings for. I couldn't believe when she stole my jeep and was riding around in it. I fell in love for the second time in my life.

It took us a while to finally get together, but we did eventually. She was being stalked by Sugar and her apartment had been blown up. She showed up at my place needing a place to stay. I had every intention of keeping her safe and finding the bastard that tried to take her out. In the end, she'd taken Sugar on and managed to take him down at an apartment complex near a bar where she and Sally had gone looking for Sugar.

Seems Stephanie was always winding up looking for an FTA that ended up leading her to all my answers for my current cases before I could solve them myself. I hated her being involved though. I wanted to protect her from all that. I wanted her for what I gave up Terry for, to be my wife and the mother of my children. I did love her. But she was never able to make that final commitment to me. I knew she loved me. But apparently it wasn't enough to marry me and be a stay at home wife and mother like all the other Burg wives.

I think the final nail in my coffin as far as marrying Stephanie went was the way she reacted when Manoso walked into her apartment when Skog had her and Manoso's daughter. She was inconsolable when he'd been shot. She refused to leave his hospital room till he was released from the hospital. That was the beginning of the end, but there was no stopping the downward spiral of our relationship. By the time I finally admitted we were over, the only thing I could do for her was to make sure Manoso took his head out of his ass and accepted what was right in front of all of us.

I'll never forget that meeting. We ended up beating the shit out of each other, neither one of us willing to cry uncle. In the end, I couldn't keep going against his unrelenting strength. When I lay there gasping for breath, he asked me why I was doing this. I looked him in the eye and told him. I told him everything from when I was eight and she was six, to the Tasty Pastry, to all the rest. I told him that at the end of the day, even though we couldn't make a go of it, I loved her.

Manoso turned to me and told me I was a fool. He had no doubt I loved Stephanie, but he told me I was part of the problem. He told me you can't love someone with the idea of changing them to fit your own needs. I nodded and told him he would never have to worry about Stephanie trying to change him. She loved him just the way he was. Then I told him what he didn't see after Skog shot him. The look on his face made my heart hurt. He told me he did love Stephanie, in every way a man could love a woman. But he wasn't going to put her in the path of danger. I turned and met his gaze. I asked him if he thought that would stop Stephanie if she thought his life was in danger and there was anything she could do to save him. He just laughed and said nothing in the world could stop Stephanie from doing something once she's made up her mind to do it. Then he looked at me and told me if I really loved Terry, I wouldn't let anything stand in my way of being with her. I guess we both had something to think about.


	5. Relationships

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J. E. belong to J. E. All other characters are a figment of my imagination and any resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental. **

_While reading a story co-authored by Margaret and Melissa,__I read part of a chapter that started me thinking. So thank you Margaret and Melissa for helping me come up with the basic idea. This story has a lot of Joe Morelli in it, but the story is not a Cupcake. If you aren't a Joe fan you may not like the story. There is a Babe presence in the story though. _

**Warning:** _Violent subject matter_

Chapter 5: Relationships

Stephanie's POV:

I reach out and take Ranger's hand as we sit here waiting for word on how Joe is doing. I can't believe the changes the past six months have wrought. The biggest being the fact that Ranger and I are married. Who would have thought that Joe would be responsible for Ranger asking me to marry him? I had thought I would never marry again, after all, my first marriage ended practically before the ink was dry. Then there was the history between Joe and myself. I had come to love him, but I was never able to commit to him. When Ranger walked into my apartment, knowing Skog was there and intended to kill him…well, my reactions to Ranger getting shot gave the reason for why I couldn't commit to Joe. I did love Joe…but I was head over heels _in_ love with Ranger.

When Ranger had come to see me on that day after he and Joe had fought…I never thought it was to ask me to give us a chance. I'd smiled shakily and asked him if he was sure. He told me he trusted me to be able to deal with whatever his past threw at us. I jumped at the chance. We'd only been on three dates when Ranger asked me to marry him. We had a small ceremony at his parent's home, just his family and mine. Tank did Best Man duties and Lula was my Maid Of Honor along with Connie and Mary Lou. Ranger just smiled at me and motioned Lester and Bobby to stand up with us too. Ranger had hired a professional filmmaker to video our wedding. That way all the guys at Rangeman would be able to see us getting married.

Joe had made sure I got to the wedding on time. I was making the trip to the Manoso's when my current POS car caught on fire and Joe was one of the first to arrive on the scene. Cal showed up at nearly the same time. He asked me if I wanted to take his vehicle or if I wanted he could drive me. Joe took one look at the tears I was fighting to keep at bay and told Cal he would drive me. Their eyes met and held for several seconds before Cal nodded telling Morelli if I didn't show up in time he knew where Morelli lived and it wouldn't be pretty.

Joe drove me, talking to me the whole time. He told me about his childhood and explained his reasoning for his actions of the past. Although I didn't like him spray painting about me all over town, I came to an understanding that at the time, it was the only way he knew to keep me safe from his brother. When he stopped in front of Ranger's parent's house, I put my hand on his arm and said, "Ranger was right Joe. If you love Terry, don't let anything stand in your way of being together. Life is too short to waste even a minute of it."

"Have a happy life Stephanie."

"You too Joe."

Bella's POV:

I wish they would send word out. I need to know how my boy is doing. He is the best of us. I made so many mistakes in my life, but this one thing I could be proud of. I knew what kind of man I'd helped to raise. A man that was just like his father. A brute of a man. I knew when he married Angie and her only being 15 what had happened. How her parents could force their daughter to marry a man like my son I don't know. Had I known his father was the way he was I would never have tied myself to him. I had fallen hard for my husband. It wasn't till after the wedding that I learned what he truly was, but then it was too late. In the old country, once you married it was for life. So I made the best of the life I was dealt, and the first time my husband took a hand to me I waited till he was asleep and then I cut off his most prized possession. He was so drunk he never even woke up.

Then the next morning when he woke up next to me I pretended to be sleeping. He reached out to me and I mumbled something in gypsy Italian and he pulled his hand back like he'd been bit by a snake. I turned and pointed to my eye and then told him to watch it or the gypsies would come in the night and cut off his manhood. He whipped the covers back and started yelling in horror at the sight that met his eyes. I pretended to be as surprised as he was. But once he left the house with his thing in a wet towel to race to the doctor, I turned over onto my side and smiled. He never touched me again. Anytime he did something I didn't like I would point to my eye and he'd toe the line. My only regret is I hadn't done it sooner, before he damaged my little Anthony.

When I visited that day so many years ago, I could see the signs on Joe. I knew he'd been beaten and we were lucky he was still living. When Angie asked me to move in a few days later I jumped at the chance to protect my little Joey. I made sure Anthony knew I would have no problem putting the eye on him, just like I did his father.

I smiled remembering the time Angie and I had stepped into the Cut & Curl and Helen Plum was going after all the ladies with a verbal tongue lashing, even going so far as to slap one of the ladies. When she told us what they'd been saying about Joe and everything, I went into my act and put the eye on every single one of those ladies. I was credited for everything that went wrong for those ladies over the next few months until one by one they came to plead with me to take off the curse of the eye.

I turn my head and look at the young blonde woman sitting by herself by the windows. She has been so stoic. The look in her eyes is heartbreaking. She loves my grandson. It was written all over her face. They had been together in high school and off and on over the years until Joe started taking up with Stephanie again. I wondered if she had given him up because she knew their relationship was doomed to failure. Especially since Joe was a policeman. I hoped they could both find a way to be happy.

Mary Morelli's POV:

I couldn't believe we could lose Joe. He'd been my protector ever since I can remember. Before grandma Bella came to live with us, my dad would have awful rages. I could hear him hitting and kicking something, and then mom crying and asking Joey not to die. I was scared all the time after that. Whenever my dad was home I would hide in the closet in my room so he wouldn't find me. Joe found me there one day when I was about four and asked what was wrong. I told him I was scared of dad. He nodded and told me that was wise. He told me we could step above that and change how we met the future though. I asked him what he meant by that and he told me when he got big and married, he was never going to harm his children. He was going to be a good guy and protect people who couldn't protect themselves. I asked him if he'd protect me and he smiled, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "Always. Anytime you have a problem, you let me know."

I looked around the waiting room and wondered when we would hear word. I noticed all the people here because Joe had touched their lives. Joe had kept his word and grown up to be the good guy he said he was going to be. He was a good cop, and I knew when he had children of his own, there was no way he'd treat them the way we'd been treated. He loved my two boys and little girl and they loved him. He was always great with them. We'd broken the chains of abuse and made our worlds better. I was sad thinking about my other brother Anthony. I wished he could have done the same with his life, but that wasn't to be. Instead, Anthony was sitting in federal prison for murdering Joyce Barnhardt. He was in Federal prison because he'd forced her across a state line and there had been witnesses. Too bad she didn't have someone like Joe to watch out for her like Stephanie and I.

Terry Grizzoli's POV:

I prayed for Joe to be okay. I could handle not being in his life if I knew he was alive and happy somewhere in the world. I was sad he and Stephanie couldn't make a go of it, but looking at her with Ranger was like looking in a mirror at the way I looked at Joe. I fell for Joe the first day I met him. I heard his reputation but I didn't care. When he left for the Navy, I decided to go away to college and see what the world had in store for me. I soon learned I couldn't get away from my uncle Vito's reputation. When Joe became a cop, Uncle Vito would only speak with him through me. Uncle Vito knew Joe would never hurt me and would go out of his way to make sure I was protected.

Joe and I quickly became lovers. I was the happiest I'd been since high school. But I saw the way he looked at the children we would pass when we were together. I knew he wanted that perfect life. I loved him enough to give him up so he could find that life. I thought he'd finally achieved that goal when he and Stephanie got together. But then, watching her whenever Ranger was around, I knew Joe's hopes of a family with her wasn't going to happen. In the end, it was Joe who'd gone to Ranger and made him see what was right in front of him.

I was pulled out of myself by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Stephanie's eyes and saw they were glistening with tears. I froze, but she quickly reassured me they were tears of happiness because Joe was going to be okay. He'd just woke up. I sagged in relief. She bit her lip and I gave her a puzzled look, "What?"

"I can see how much you love Joe. If he means that much to you then fight for him."

"It would never work. My uncle…"

"That's right. Your _Uncle_. _Not you_ Terry. You've never done anything illegal. As a matter of fact, you have helped the police on several occasions."

"I…I don't know."

"Joe deserves to have someone love him with their whole heart. I don't think anyone could love him more than you do. That's what I want for him. For someone to love him like you do."

She walked back over and sat down beside Ranger. I thought about what she said. I thought about the fact that she loves a man with a reputation similar to mine, yet she still loves him with her whole heart. Maybe…..maybe there was a chance if Joe was willing…"

Ranger's POV:

I pulled Babe into my arms when she came back from talking to Terry. I knew Babe was relieved Morelli was going to be okay. Hell, for that matter so was I. Morelli was a good man, a good cop. I owed him for waking my ass up to what was right in front of me. As I sat holding Babe, I notice Tank and Lester walking into the waiting room with Carl, Big Dog, and Eddie. They head over to us. Babe lets them know right away that Morelli is going to pull through. There is relief on all their faces. I know where they've been and I want to know what's happened.

Before I can demand a report from my men, Carl speaks up and tells us they caught the shooter. Seems the 27 year old son of one of the Burgs biggest gossips was attacking the daughter of another of the Burg's biggest gossips and when Morelli happened upon them he went to aid the 23 year old girl. The guy threw a punch at Morelli which he blocked and took off to his car where he pulled out a gun and shot Morelli in the chest, just barely missing the heart.

The girl was being treated in triage at the hospital's E.R. and the young man was now in a holding cell charged with the original crime as well as attempted murder of a police officer. Babe shook her head and looked at Carl, Big Dog, and Eddie and asked, "Wonder how_ their_ mom's will like the gossip going round?"

We all laughed at that thought; even though we appreciated what could have happened to the girl was no laughing matter.


	6. A Love Acknowledged

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J. E. belong to J. E. All other characters are a figment of my imagination and any resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental. **

_While reading a story co-authored by Margaret and Melissa,__I read part of a chapter that started me thinking. So thank you Margaret and Melissa for helping me come up with the basic idea. This story has a lot of Joe Morelli in it, but the story is not a Cupcake. If you aren't a Joe fan you may not like the story. There is a Babe presence in the story though. _

**Warning:** _Violent subject matter_

Chapter 6: A Love Acknowledged

Joe's POV:

Once mom had stopped crying, she asked me if I was up for visitors. I nodded and she went out to the waiting room. When she came back, my eyes lit up at the person who walked into the room with her. I held out my hand, "Terry!"

She looked reluctant, but stepped forward. "Hey Joe. Glad you're okay."

I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed her gently and smiled up at her. "I've done a lot of thinking Terry. Come to some decisions."

She tensed slightly, but I just tugged her closer till she was sitting beside me on the bed. I met her gaze and said, "I don't care what people think. I don't care about any of it. I love you, and I want to marry you. I want the right to come home to you every night, to have children with you, to love you. I had a long talk with the Captain before I left work. I told him about my feelings for you. That I was no longer willing to give you up so people wouldn't talk. You know what he said?"

Terry shook her head, almost afraid of the answer. I smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "He told me you have never been accused of anything illegal. There has never been a reason we can't be together. He told me the only thing stopping us from being happy was us. So, how about it? Terry Grizzoli, will you marry me?"

Tears poured down her face as she looked into my eyes to see if I meant it. Finally, she put me out of my misery and said, "Yes!"

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Terry and I married. We slipped into married life quite easily. We'd been married about 5 months when we ran into Ranger and Stephanie at Pino's. They asked us to join them and so we did. We spent hours talking and laughing over things from the past. I was happy for Steph and Ranger. I could see they were meant to be. I could see her eyes glow when she looked at Manoso and couldn't help teasing to see if she had any news to tell. She admitted they were having a baby. She laughed and asked if I could believe it. Everything she'd been afraid of meant nothing with Ranger by her side. I told her I knew how she felt, because that's exactly how I felt with Terry.

Through the years we stayed friends. I was glad of that. I worried Terry might feel jealous but when I asked her one time she just smiled at me and said, "It doesn't matter that you love Stephanie. I know I'm the one you are_ in_ love with. Just as Ranger knows he's it for Stephanie."

I nodded. I made my peace with Ranger the day we tried to beat each other's brains in. I was glad Terry and Stephanie seemed to be at peace as well.


	7. The Making Of A Man

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J. E. belong to J. E. All other characters are a figment of my imagination and any resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental. **

_While reading a story co-authored by Margaret and Melissa,__I read part of a chapter that started me thinking. So thank you Margaret and Melissa for helping me come up with the basic idea. This story has a lot of Joe Morelli in it, but the story is not a Cupcake. If you aren't a Joe fan you may not like the story. There is a Babe presence in the story though. _

**Warning:** _Violent subject matter_

Chapter 7: The Making Of A Man

_Twenty-five years later:_

I silently watched from my vantage point at the top of the stairs. The scene below me was a familiar one. One of family and friends gathered together to celebrate. They were celebrating more than the current milestone. They were celebrating love and happiness as well as the latest graduation. This time it was the graduation of 22 year old Jillian Morelli. I smiled with pride as I walked down the stairs to where my wife and family were gathered. I reached out and pulled my baby girl into my arms and told her, "You're the best of us."

Jilly smiled and said, "Oh daddy, you always say that."

I laughed. My 20 year old son Stephan stepped up and teasingly said, "I thought I was the best of us?"

I nodded, "You are."

Jilly and Stephan looked puzzled. I laughed at their twin looks and explained, "Each of you is the best of us. Your mom and I didn't have an easy life before we finally got together. But then, life isn't always easy. We chose not to let the past weigh us down, but to make the future what we wanted. We chose to make the future the best of us. So when I tell you each that you are the best of us, you are. You are our future."

Understanding dawned and they smiled. Terry stepped beside me and I wrapped my arm around her. She smiled and said, "I love you."

I turned to her and said, "I love you."

I thought of everything I'd had in my life. From the beatings at my father's hands; to the love of my mother, grandmother, and sister; my high school years with Terry; my run ins with Stephanie; the Navy years; my early years on the force with Terry back in my life; then being with Stephanie; back to having Terry back in my life. There wasn't any one thing to point to and say that's what did it, because it was the mix of everything that was responsible for my being the man I was today. I wondered what kind of man my son would grow to be someday. What he would think of my part in his life. I was thankful that I never had the desire to be the man my father or brother were. That with the making of the man that I was, I was able to leave all that in the past where it belonged.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
